


Unspoken

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Unspoken<br/>Author: Trialia<br/>Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)<br/>Rating: M<br/>Character(s): Helena Cain, Gina Enviere<br/>Pairing(s): Cain/Gina<br/>Word Count: 124<br/>Spoilers: Pegasus, Razor<br/>Summary: She is my sin.<br/>A/N: For Mandeep - hope you like it! I have no idea how Gina's last name is written, so I wrote what I heard?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unspoken  
> Author: Trialia  
> Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
> Rating: M  
> Character(s): Helena Cain, Gina Enviere  
> Pairing(s): Cain/Gina  
> Word Count: 124  
> Spoilers: Pegasus, Razor  
> Summary: She is my sin.  
> A/N: For Mandeep - hope you like it! I have no idea how Gina's last name is written, so I wrote what I heard?

Title: Unspoken  
Author: Trialia  
Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
Rating: M  
Character(s): Helena Cain, Gina Enviere  
Pairing(s): Cain/Gina  
Word Count: 124  
Spoilers: Pegasus, Razor  
Summary: She is my sin.  
A/N: For Mandeep - hope you like it! I have no idea how Gina's last name is written, so I wrote what I heard?

-

What I thought was a woman is not. I loved it, and I hate that I did, but _because_ I did I trusted it. Half my people are dead because I looked only at what I blindly believed was there, not what is. I trusted, without thinking logically, and their deaths are all on my hands because I did.

What's a few more dead here or there, if it means the survival of the human race? After all, I'm already a killer. Pegasus will fight on.

'Gina Enviere' was my sin, but not mine alone. I will expiate that sin, if it kills me. _You first, though, 'Gina'. I will see that you pay for all if it is the last thing I do._

-fin


End file.
